


Sit, Stay, Good Boy

by Tobi_Boone



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Master/Pet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 22:29:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5683240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobi_Boone/pseuds/Tobi_Boone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of living the nightmare of having his heart torn out every day, Lindsey was instead sold off to a powerful demon. Takes place before the Fall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sit, Stay, Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I really, really like Lindsey's character mainly because he is one stubborn sonuvabitch that doesn't give up the fight for anything, but at the same time, seems to like being under someone's control. It's kind of a weird mix of him being too proud to bend then being all too willing to take it. I dunno.

Lindsey hissed in pain as he was forced to his already-scraped-up knees, he was really getting sick of this whole business of being tossed around like a bale of hay . . .

“ . . . alright, you got me, I'll sign.”

Lindsey slowly looked up through his bangs at the tall demon standing over him, it's large orange eyes blinked and it tilted its head, long pointed ears twitching a bit. Lindsey swallowed slowly, a Brezora demon, great, just fucking _perfect_ . . . Brezoras were one of Wolfram and Hart's less desirable customers for the human partners to work with mainly because Brezoras liked to keep humans as pets.

“We hope you'll have better luck taming this one than we did.” A shadowy figure in a red robe crossed its arms and looked at the Brezora with gleaming eyes.

The demon cocked its head to the other side and snorted, “What fun would that be?”

Lindsey knew better than to give his opinion on the matter but then he couldn't exactly talk with this gag in his mouth anyway. He shifted his weight to get the blood going back to his feet and grimaced as best he could, he was also sick of being trussed up . . . his ankles and wrists were going to scar if they bound him this tightly for much longer.

“In any case, you say you'll sign?” The robed figure flourished one hand out.

The demon nodded its head slowly and held up its own hand that had a tattoo on the palm, it was hard to make out the symbol from where he was kneeling but Lindsey was more than sure it was a crest or seal or something. There were a few more words exchanged in a language that Lindsey didn't care to try and decipher then he was hoisted up by his collar and dragged out of the room, it was difficult to walk with his ankles cuffed so close together so the demon had to almost carry him, a mean feat since it was only a few inches taller than Lindsey.

Once they were far from the door the Brezora stopped and let Lindsey go, it shuddered and shook its head, Lindsey now took a moment to get a good look at his new . . . _master._

This Brezora had bright blue hair cut short and big orange eyes with a mostly human-like face except for a small flat nose and fangs, its long pointed ears had a tuft of blue hair at the points and were decorated with small gold hoops along the length of them. The set of gills on either side of its . . . er, _his_ as the demon was a male as far as Lindsey could see, neck fluttered lightly as he tasted the air, soft feathery pink undersides undulated then the gills closed tightly back against his skin. The Brezora's tail flicked into view with the furry end tickling Lindsey's legs before withdrawing, this too was decorated but with leather cuffs studded with silver brads laced along the length of the prehensile appendage. Finally was the Brezora's skin, a pale creamy color and patterned with light blue stripes like a tiger. He was dressed in a black t-shirt and a pair of worn jeans, no shoes but then it wouldn't be comfortable as Brezoras walk digitigrade and their claws would probably slice through shoes anyway.

“That was less than amusing,” The Brezora muttered, glancing back toward the door they'd come out of then back to Lindsey, “I suppose it is worth it, though, hm?”

Lindsey had to fight hard not to roll his eyes.

The gills twitched then settled again, “Feisty one, aren't you? Well, let's hope that stubbornness doesn't crumble completely, I enjoy my pets to be more spirited. Oh . . . I'm Rixlen, Rixlen Milocarfus of the third line from the blah-blah-blah, but 'Master' is a more appropriate way of addressing me.”

Again, Lindsey's control was tested but he merely walked alongside the demon without putting in his two cents, silent or otherwise.

* * *

They made it to the carport and Rixlen looked around for a moment,

“The fuck is the car? I told him I'd only be a minute . . . “ He muttered, his tail lashing in mild irritation, he glanced around again then pulled out a cellphone, “Eh! Where are you? I told you to keep the engine running, you dolt! . . . Yes, I'm already done with my business.” Here Rixlen chuckled into the receiver, “Alright, get my car here then and let's get moving, I have a new toy I want to try out.”

He hung up and leaned back, tucking his hands behind his head and breathing out slowly, he glanced over at Lindsey,

“'s my driver,” He explained, “Damn good man but  _fuck_ is he hard to keep track of! Likes driving my expensive cars a little too much, if you want my non-humble opinion, wouldn't surprise me in the least if he took it for a ride 'round the block a few times . . . the gas money is coming out of his paycheck if he keeps that up, mark me.”

Lindsey did roll his eyes this time, great, he got a talkative demon, just what he always wanted!

Rixlen looked at Lindsey then reached over and swatted him upside the head, “Saw that, keep your sassy attitude to a minimum in public and we won't have a problem, yeh?”

Lindsey blinked at the demon for a moment then grudgingly nodded his head, Rixlen grinned, showing his pointed teeth,

“Aw, there's a good boy! Remind me to give you a biscuit later.”

Lindsey's eyes narrowed slightly as the Brezora laughed then turned his head to watch as a sleek Shelby GTO pulled up, bright blue with white racing stripes. The driver's door opened and a young man in a black suit and hat stepped out,

“Sorry, sir, I-”

“Was trying my patience by dicking around in my car? What'd you do this time? Park it by the mall and lean on it?” Rixlen's thin eyebrow arched in disapproval, “I hire you to drive, Mason, and that's all.”

The driver, 'Mason', grimaced sheepishly and was about to say something when he caught sight of Lindsey. The Texan would have grimaced as well if not for the gag as Mason looked at his overall lack of clothing and bonds.

“ . . . Right.” Mason muttered and went around to open the passenger's door, “Anywhere you need to go, sir, or are we done now?”

“Straight home, Mason.” Rixlen said, moving around the car with Lindsey in tow, “Into the back with you, there's a good boy.”

Lindsey sat on the backseat, trying to get comfortable despite his hands being tied so tightly behind his back. Rixlen sat in the passenger's seat, Mason closed the door then hurried around to get in the driver's side.

Things were quiet for a moment then Mason cleared his throat, Rixlen twitched an ear in the driver's direction, gills fluttering,

“Something on your mind, Mason?”

“Sir, can I be totally honest?”

“That depends, is your total honesty going to make me angry?”

“Uh, well . . . “

“What is it, Mason?”

“What's with the, uh, man in the back?”

“Suddenly having an opinion about the enslavement of your species, Mason?” Rixlen's eyebrow rose again and he turned to look at Mason, “He was merely an incentive to get me to agree to another embargo. Really a pain in my ass but what could I say? Pretty boy like that? They know me a little too well . . . ”

Lindsey saw Mason's hands tighten on the steering wheel until the knuckles were white, so the driver was human too, huh? Lindsey stored that information away for later.

“I . . . well, it just doesn't feel right, is all.” Mason muttered.

Rixlen snorted and turned back to looking out the window, “I find it very odd that not more than a few centuries back I could purchase a human in broad daylight from another human and it was considered a status symbol. Now when I do, humans cringe and whine about it, your species has a dizzying way of changing its collective mind. Demons, however, do _not_ change, and you would do well to remember that you signed a contract and are, if only in writing, a slave to me as well as the miserable creature in the backseat, I simply do not care to utilize my control on you in the same way.”

Mason swallowed audibly, “I . . . I meant no disrespect, sir.”

“Of course not, Mason,” Rixlen smirked, “But I would advise you to keep your thoughts and emotions on this matter to yourself in the future. I am a benevolent creature and I do not enjoy harming your kind, _for the most part,_ so don't tempt me.”

“Yes, sir.” Mason mumbled and trained his eyes back on the road ahead.

* * *

They pulled up to a large house outside of the city some ways, Lindsey was once more hauled out of the backseat and had to do a little hop-skip in order to keep up with the quick-moving Brezora, they went through the foyer, greeted by what Lindsey could only assume was a butler and clearly not a human.

Rixlen said a few things to the butler in the same language that Lindsey barely understood, but what he did catch were words like 'food' and 'bath', both of which seemed to be pertaining to him. Then Rixlen turned and started for the stairs, Lindsey made as if to follow but the butler stopped him, looking at him with three narrow eyes and placing an eight-fingered hand on his arm, it sniffed at him then turned and subsequently pulled Lindsey down a hallway.

Did he mention how tired he was of being dragged around?

* * *

The gag and the shackles were removed but the butler didn't bother to unbind Lindsey's hands while he turned on the taps of a giant bathtub. Lindsey worked his jaw a bit and looked around, he was in one of the bathrooms on the first floor, with the demon butler watching him with very poorly disguised repulsion.

_Jeez_ , Lindsey thought, _I don't smell that bad._

He refrained for voicing this as he wasn't sure if he was even allowed to talk to anyone yet. Work in a demon law firm as long as Lindsey had and you picked up on a few things, like how most demons viewed humans as animals and the human language was like a parrot screeching to their ears.

The door opened and a woman with long auburn hair tied back in a bun and slit-pupiled green eyes stepped in, she walked up to the butler and said something in a halting, nervous manner. The butler nodded and she sighed with relief, moving about the room.

“Oh, good, I was afraid it was like last time.” She murmured in another dialect that Lindsey actually knew, pulling a clean towel out of the linen closet and setting it on the bathroom counter.

“I don't see what the Master sees in humans, they're disgusting.” The butler muttered also switching his speech, glaring at Lindsey, “At least this one seems to be better behaved then the last one.”

“She didn't last long . . . “ The woman shook her head sadly, then she looked at Lindsey, “This one is much better looking than her though.”

Lindsey felt himself smirking slightly, felt good to be complimented after constantly being made to feel like scum you'd scrape out of a dumpster on the pier.

“Bite your tongues, woman, its still a lesser being.” The butler hissed scathingly, “Another filthy pet that we have to clean up after and feed! Why can't the Master simply settle contracts with money like any other-”

“Oh, hush, Demt, Master Rixlen is much more personable when he has a pet,” She shook her head and looked at Lindsey again, “Why haven't you untied his hands? Poor thing's fingers are going to fall off!”

“Because I'd rather not have to worry about it getting the idea that it can attack me, Alice.” The butler, Demt, hissed, glaring at her.

Alice tutted at him and carefully removed the manacles, “You know, it wouldn't hurt you to actually _try_ and be nice once and a while!”

“Fine, you deal with it then.” Demt growled and turned to leave, hissing something under his breath before shutting the door behind him with a loud snap.

Alice shook her head and looked into Lindsey's eyes, “Don't mind him, he's still angry about everything in the world. C'mon, let's get you cleaned up then we'll see about maybe getting something in your stomach.”

Lindsey allowed the small female to help him into the tub, his joints were still aching from how long he'd had to kneel in a cage before being handed off so the warm water felt very nice and he was practically dozing when Alice got to shampooing his hair.

She smiled slightly, “Well, the Master certainly got a pretty one this time, didn't he? You're quite lovely, for a man, anyway.”

Lindsey arched an eyebrow at her, _Oh, am I?_

“So you understand me then? Good, most humans that are brought here don't understand anything we say, it makes it difficult and they end up getting more frightened and then they don't last very long. Can you speak?” Alice leaned over and picked up the conditioner.

Lindsey nodded but didn't reply, too tired for conversation.

Alice smiled, “I'm half-human myself, on my father's side, but I grew up here with my mother. Look, a word of advice,” Alice dumped water on Lindsey's head to rinse it out then she took his face in her small hands and looked at him in the eyes, “Be a good boy, don't cause trouble, and obey the Master, he's not cruel but he has a temper as fiery as hell itself. You'll live a lot longer and more comfortably if you do.”

Lindsey held back a grimace and merely nodded his head mutely, he'd never been very good at following orders since he'd left the firm.

* * *

Hunger has a funny way of presenting itself only when food is in the room and this had never been truer for Lindsey then the second Demt pointed to a bowl of food on the floor in the massive kitchen.

Without even thinking, Lindsey dove at the bowl, burying his face into whatever the fantastic-smelling gruel it contained. He even licked the bowl clean then sat back and a satisfied smirk, who cared if he was treated like a dog? He didn't intend on sticking around for very long anyhow.

“Pig.” Demt muttered as he chucked the bowl into a sink then grabbed Lindsey by his collar and pulling him back out of the room.

Lindsey almost fell on his face a few times as he was hauled unceremoniously up the stairs and it was only by Demt holding onto his collar that he didn't, though he was gasping and coughing by the time they made it to a pair of heavy oak doors. Demt let Lindsey go to knock on the door twice.

“Ye-ah?” Drawled a loud voice from beyond the door.

“Sir, your . . . _pet_.” Demt called, not even bothering to hide the disgust from his voice or face as he looked at Lindsey who was rubbing at his throat and wheezing.

The door opened and there was Rixlen, he looked at Demt then at Lindsey, he blinked once then glared back at Demt,

“And why does he look like the noose was just cut?”

Demt blinked his middle eye and frowned, “He wouldn't come to heel, sir.”

Rixlen huffed, “Well, we shall just have to remedy that, won't we?”

“Very good, sir, do you require anything else?” Demt bowed at the waist.

“No, go away now.” Rixlen waved a hand dismissively then turned to Lindsey as the butler went back downstairs, “Come.”

Lindsey glared after Demt's retreating back then followed Rixlen into what was apparently an atrium full of plant-life with a large panoramic window taking up one wall with a view of the sprawling lawns. Once inside, Rixlen shut the door and turned around, arms crossed as he considered Lindsey for a moment.

_What?_ Lindsey shifted uncomfortably, _This the part where I suck your dick?_

The demon stepped closer to Lindsey, “You can speak.”

It wasn't a question but Lindsey nodded anyway.

“Good. Bear in mind, your ability to talk is a _privilege_ not a right, you will only speak when instructed to or asked a direct question and will remain silent otherwise. Am I clear?”

_Crystal._ Lindsey nodded again.

“So you can be taught? I was led to believe that you would be a particularly difficult case and believe me, I've had some horribly untrained pets in the past.” Rixlen moved to a large depression in the floor that was littered with pillows, he stepped down into it and reclined back, his arms spread out on the rim of the bowl-like space, “Sit.”

Lindsey eyed him warily but moved to kneel next to the demon.

“Your name?” Rixlen asked, his tail twitching lazily.

“Lindsey.” the human had thought to perhaps give a false name in hopes that he'd be that much harder to find once he escaped but what good would that do?

“You will address me as 'Master' when you answer me from here on out.” Rixlen smirked then and closed his eyes to slits, “Lindsey? What a pretty name for a pretty boy.” He chuckled when the corners of Lindsey's mouth tightened, “What's wrong? You don't like being called 'pretty'? Shame. Next question, did Demt drag you up the stairs or are you just particularly clumsy and are pre-disposed to tripping on your own feet, Lindsey?”

Lindsey opened his mouth to reply then closed it, would getting the butler in trouble help his situation any? Probably not. He shook his head.

Rixlen opened one eye all the way and let his head loll to the side to look at Lindsey, “You hesitated.” He sat up a little more to sit cross-legged in front of Lindsey, “Come now, who do you belong to, me or my manservant?”

Lindsey considered the answer for a moment then exhaled slowly, “I'm not that clumsy, Master.”

Rixlen nodded, “I thought not. You barely missed a step when your ankles were shackled. Don't worry about Demt, he's just bothered by-”

“Everything in the world.” Lindsey finished and only belatedly remembering that he wasn't supposed to speak, but before he could cover the slip, Rixlen threw his head back and laughed.

“Well, that is as accurate a statement as any,” The Brezora shook his head and chuckled, “You've met Alice I take it?”

“Yes, Master.”

Rixlen's ears twitched, “Good, she's one of the servants that's been here the longest. If I'd trust your care to anyone, it'd be her. Which reminds me, when I'm not home you'll defer to her, understand?”

“Yes, Master.” Lindsey nodded slowly shifting his weight a little.

Rixlen watched him carefully, his gills twitching and tasting the air, “Lindsey, heel.”

Lindsey started then his brow furrowed slightly as the will to rebel against a demon's orders twisted in his guts, he stayed where he was, fixing Rixlen with an even stare.

Rixlen cocked his head to the side and arched an eyebrow, “ . . . I see we'll have to work on that, won't we? Here's the deal, Lindsey, I'm not above beating some respect into that well-tanned, muscular hide of yours,” Rixlen shot forward, hooking a finger under Lindsey's collar and pulling him close until they were almost touching foreheads, “And I'm sure you're acquainted with demon teaching methods so why don't we skip any unpleasantness? Hm? Wouldn't it just be nicer if you were a good boy for me and did as you were told?”

Lindsey felt his resolve slip slightly then he grit his teeth and tried to pull away, Rixlen's hand snapped out and latched onto the human's hair, tangling in the long tresses and wrenching them down, forcing Lindsey into a crouch. Lindsey gasped in pain and his hands shot up instinctively to try and pry the clawed hand off, this only seemed to anger Rixlen more and Lindsey found himself sprawled out over the demon's lap on his stomach.

“Now, that was not a good idea, Lindsey, I can see where we have to begin your training.” Rixlen sighed slightly.

Lindsey opened his mouth to tell his _master_ exactly what he thought about any form of training at the hands of a demon but yelped loudly in surprise when the flat of Rixlen's hand made contact with his ass, _hard_.

Lindsey bucked and growled as he tried to turn himself over or get away but the more he struggled, the harder and faster the smacks came until he was a whimpering mess. Finally the last blow was delivered and Rixlen pulled him up by his shoulders,

“Now, Lindsey, _heel._ ” Rixlen commanded in a voice that was laced with the promise of what would happen if the order wasn't followed a second time.

Lindsey moved to sit directly next to Rixlen, his ass sore and a lovely shade of crimson.

* * *

It was too damn early for this . . . Lindsey blinked rapidly against the invading sunlight and groaned, rolling onto his other side and shielding his eyes,

“Five more minutes, Ma.” He mumbled.

“Oh get up, Lindsey!” Alice tutted and walked around the massive cushion that Lindsey slept on.

“Please?” A voice called from the huge four-poster bed where Rixlen was probably rolled up in a mound of blankets.

“Sir, begging your pardon but you're a terrible influence on him.” Alice put her hands on her hips and shook her head, “You're going to be late for a meeting with whatever-his-name-is from that law firm! You need to get up!”

Lindsey sat up and stretched luxuriously, admittedly he'd fought the bridle of being a pet with every fiber of his being, bucked and tossed his head like an unbroken colt, but . . . he soon learned that getting his ass beat for misbehaving was nowhere near as comfy as just bowing his head and going along with whatever the demon told him to do and thus far, he'd only been ordered to follow or sit in a particular place. Yes, obeying was a much preferable option when he was showered with treats and comfortable places to lounge, he put up with it all even when his pride was stretched so thin.

Rixlen poked his head out of the nest he'd made and growled, “Yes, _thank you_ , Alice, begone.”

Alice shook her head and went over to Lindsey, fussing over his long hair, “Your hair looks like a macrame project gone wrong.”

“I'll handle it, Alice, get out!” Rixlen snapped, climbing off the bed and nearly tripping when his foot caught in the sheets.

Alice squeaked and quickly hurried out the door, Rixlen growled and stalked over to where Lindsey was sitting stock-still on his bed, if Rixlen was in a mood he'd have to mind his p's and q's or risk riling the demon further. The human shifted slightly to one side and gazed up at his master, blinking his wide blue eyes and hoping to look as non-threatening as possible.

Rixlen squatted down in front of Lindsey and his tail flicked about, “Ugh, your hair does look a fright . . . alright, c'mon.”

The slim demon stood and stalked over to the vanity along one wall, Lindsey hurried to end up sitting at Rixlen's feet and only winced a little when the demon started to pull a brush through the Texan's thick hair,

“Going to need to cut your hair soon . . . There.” Rixlen set the brush down and ran his fingers slowly through Lindsey's hair, “Hmm . . . “

Lindsey looked up at Rixlen through his eyelashes and swallowed, thus far the demon hadn't required any . . . _particular_ services of Lindsey but that didn't mean the human was dumb to Rixlen's eyes flicking over his naked body or how his hands would run slowly over Lindsey's shoulders or through his hair.

Rixlen's tail flicked and he sat down on the short chair in front of the vanity, “Well, don't just sit there, go on.”

Lindsey quickly got up and pulled a box out of a drawer and opened it, it had the cuffs that went on Rixlen's tail in it, Lindsey carefully pulled them out and slipped them up his master's long tail, being careful not to pull any of the fur at the end. He laced them up, not too tightly, and then set the box back into the drawer, watching the long tail as it twitched and flicked back and forth, testing the give of the cuffs before Rixlen nodded once and went about doing his own hair and slipping the piercings into his ears,

“I don't understand what they need me for now, I've already sealed the damn deal two weeks ago. Damn lawyers . . . “ Rixlen continued to mutter and mumble under his breath while he got fixed himself up, then he stopped and looked at Lindsey, his eyes narrowed to calculating slits.

Lindsey fought the urge to fidget and let his gaze dip down to his master's waist, oh, he'd noticed alright . . . how could you not when the lounge-lizard of a demon was constantly stretched out in barely any clothes, languishing on the cushions in the atrium or sprawled out on a couch or bed. Lindsey would be hard pressed to say that Rixlen wasn't a lovely creature, even with that dangerous glint he got in his eyes when something wasn't going exactly his way. His lean muscles rippled under pale skin, hairless everywhere but the top of his head and the end of his tail with an uncut cock that Lindsey found himself thinking about more than was probably healthy for him.

“I suppose we can't have you wandering about with my property hanging out.”

Lindsey snapped back to the present as Rixlen swept past him and went into his walk-in closet. Lindsey turned and wondered if he was supposed to follow until Rixlen appeared again with some clothes hanging off his arm,

“Here, let's see if you'll fit in this.” Rixlen handed Lindsey a pair of small black shorts.

Lindsey stepped into them, only thinking for a moment about the whole 'my property' bit then adjusted himself in the shorts, gauging Rixlen's reaction. The demon's tail flicked high in the air, a sure sign that he was pleased and his gills fluttered while he purred,

“Yes . . . those will do nicely. And here, let's get you something else for your neck . . . something more . . . _decorative_.” Rixlen pulled a box from under his arm and opened it, there was a heavy, thick leather collar inside, not much different than the one that Lindsey was currently wearing except that this one was studded with large sapphires encircled in white gold, alongside the collar was a heavy leather leash.

Lindsey blinked at it for a moment, his mouth hanging open slightly, the thing must have cost a fortune if he was to speculate based on the size of the stones alone. He looked up at Rixlen and saw the demon smiling a little,

“I thought the stones might match your eyes, such pretty blue eyes . . . “ Rixlen reached up and undid the simple black leather collar that Lindsey usually wore and slid the heavier leather collar around his neck, setting the solid metal ring to the fore and standing back to admire his pet, “Yes, much better.”

Lindsey reached up and touched the collar, it was a lot softer on the inside than the previous one and for some reason . . . he felt like preening, it was a generous gift and its weight around his neck made him feel a bit guilty for thinking about running away. Well, he'd never get very far anyway . . . he had no money, no transportation and there wasn't a whole lot he could have done even if he was successful.

“What do we say when we get a gift, Lindsey?”

Lindsey blinked and smiled a little, “Thank you, Master.”

Rixlen chuckled, reaching out to run his fingers through Lindsey's hair, “Very good. Now, I'll get dressed and we'll be on our way.”

“I'm going with, Master?” Lindsey prompted, he wasn't too keen to bump into any of the people he'd previously worked with or for.

“Yes.” Rixlen disappeared into the closet then reappeared moments later wearing a pair of khaki slacks and a maroon button-down that made his skin look even paler.

Lindsey opened his mouth to perhaps beg not to go but Rixlen clipped the leash to his collar and was leading him out the bedroom and downstairs before he could utter another syllable.

* * *

After breakfast Rixlen ushered Lindsey into the backseat of one of his cars (Lindsey's mind was too preoccupied to take in what car it was this time) and before he knew what was happening, Mason was driving them into the city.

Rixlen muttered and cursed under his breath as he went over a several page report, “Fuck! Those little rodents just _had_ to find a loophole in the territory agreement, didn't they? It wasn't enough that I _didn't_ roast their children on a spit, no, they had to go get greedy and breed all over _my_ space! I swear by the unholy gods of the netherworld, if those damn lawyers tell me that I can't kill every last one of them, I'm going to throw a fit of elephantine proportions!”

“Sir? Should I be heading for the border?” Mason asked in a voice that wasn't joking at all.

Lindsey sank back in his seat.

Rixlen's tail flicked a little and he growled, “No. I'm fine.”

“Are you sure, sir? If you need to let some steam off before the meeting, I can call ahead or-”

“I said _I'm fine_ , Mason!” Rixlen snapped, “And if you value your miserable human existence, you'll _shut up_!”

The rest of the car-ride was quite except for Rixlen's continued mutterings and plans of how he'd deal with 'rodents'.

* * *

Lindsey walked doggedly behind Rixlen, getting tugged every so often by the leash when Rixlen would dart around someone also he was loathe to be too close while the Brezora was in such a rage. They made it to the main office, Rixlen snarled at the receptionist and barged in,

“Alright, what's this all about then? I had a tight-sealed deal on that land and now you and your fucking lawyers tell me that the spawn of these vermin are  _legal_?” Rixlen roared without bothering with introductions or preamble.

The man sitting at the desk opened his mouth to say something until his eyes fell on the gasping human bent over to catch his breath behind Rixlen,

“Lindsey?”

Lindsey's head snapped up and he could have just died right there, sitting behind the desk was Angel with that proper Englishman and the green-faced demon, all staring at the collared, barely-clothed man.

Rixlen blinked and looked from them to Lindsey and snarled, “Lindsey, sit!”

Lindsey dropped to his knees so fast it was a miracle he didn't fall over.

“Now then, what's this about the contract?” Rixlen growled, putting his hands down on Angel's desk.

 


End file.
